This invention relates to a reproduction device for a helical scan type of magnetic record-reproduction apparatus and more particularly to a slow reproduction device for a heical scan type of video tape recorder.
In a conventional helical scan type of video tape recorder, an azimuth recording method is adopted for recording image signals on a magnetic tape without guard bands extending between the adjacent recording tracks. For this azimuth recording, two reproduction heads (as referred to normal reproduction heads), which are respectively set at first and second azimuth angles, are mounted on the peripheral portion of a rotary disc-shaped head drum at angle of 180.degree.. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,616, the normal reproduction heads are also used to reproduce slow motion pictures. However, the slow motion pictures obtained by the heads are not satisfactory. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Disclosures (KOKAI) Nos. 53-17014 and 53-17315 show a video tape recorder having additional two heads (as referred to special reproduction heads) for special reproduction purpose, such as for the quick motion reproduction and still picture reproduction. These additional heads are set at the aforesaid second azimuth angle and are mounted on the peripheral portion of the head drum at an angle of 180.degree.. The additional heads improve the quality of picture in still motion and quick production, however the picture quality in slow motion is still unsatisfactory.